vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
134503-signature-players-queue-priority
Content ---- ---- ---- My friend is f2p and I told him to log on since I saw the Twitter. Guess who got the shorter queue when im Signature LOL....he did by 20min. Its not that much to go ape over but yea you are right why pay when you dont have priority or maybe something got borked on the fix to the lag LOL. It probably did involve messing with the database I think. | |} ---- ---- A server can only handle so much traffic and the place where that is most true is during the login process. | |} ---- ---- ---- There is no need for more servers. They use a megaserver styled server system. | |} ---- ---- I still dont understand how queues work honestly. The game isnt a rollercoaster ride with a line of people waiting. Most people play for hours so how does the queue go lower so fast. Someone once told me its just fictional and an illusion, just a way to justify making more money. Because its really hard to believe that when 1507 people log off you will get a chance to play. Edited September 30, 2015 by Jorn | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's working just fine. You add new servers because of queues and congestion and then you get stuff like what happened in the normal launch you get dead servers. F2P Launches always get a huge flood of people who mostly are not going to be staying. Adding more servers is a bad idea for them as a business. Now if in a few weeks the problems are still persisting then they might be able to financially choose that it's the best option to add another. | |} ---- ---- No they don't, it's just a name. They admitted that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I still dont understand why there isnt more room. Why not have enough room for backup situations ...like a launch of a major drop etc. and let it be dynamic. If the space isnt needed its not used everything still remains as one big server but it grows depending on demand. Any growth larger than the backup just requires to invest in more space IF needed. Thats 3000 customers there WHY not have more room ....mind blown. | |} ---- Just because launch issues are normal does not make them OK... More people that not will just go to a different game than try and play this one..since they can't... and then the numbers will even out because of all the lost people... they went f2p to get more people... if they have to many they need to increase server side if they want to keep them for a while | |} ---- That's due to the large number of people trying to get it. It's something that will eventually even itself out properly. Yes they do and no they didn't admit that. They said it wasn't like GW2's megaserver system. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't see much difference between that and the 3hrs I'm getting as a Signature player. Not like I'm going to sit around with my thumb up my rear waiting for either. | |} ---- Yeah, like earlier today, it said 45 minute wait time, and 2 hours later it still said that I had a 45 mintue estimated wait time. Then the NA servers were taken down. It's just an estimate, but a horrible one. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sure if I was stupid enough to do this I would. | |} ---- ---- ---- We need someone, literally anyone at Carbine who knows what the deal is, to explain to us why they thought only 2 "megaservers" would be able to handle the player load on re-launch day. Just an answer. That's all I want. | |} ---- ---- Damn right I am. I'm a SUBSCRIBER. What, are SJWs complaining about people who subscribe to things now? I deserve to be ahead of all free to play players in queue. So unless there's 2,435 SUBSCRIBERS ahead of me in line on Entity, which I doubt, I want my priority queue spot. Edited September 30, 2015 by Seztren | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- IGNORE THIS - ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CLICK "CHANGE REALMS" AND TRY AGAIN Edited September 30, 2015 by TOILET BRUSH | |} ---- Dude no one is falling for that....just wait in line of the fictional people ahead of you and be patient LOL. | |} ---- Works. Eventually. | |} ---- Whatever works :) | |} ---- Stop trolling subscribers, there are several that confirmed it works. Takes a real sheep to wait in a line as a subscriber and not assume it's a bug. Edited September 30, 2015 by TOILET BRUSH | |} ---- ---- Forget that. You can get to your characters but you'll never load into the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- I resubbed before the launch of F2P model came into play and no way feel entitled. Wildstar is now a "Free to Play" game. This means you are no longer required to spend money, the money you are spending is by choice, Carbine is not saying, "hey give me your money!" to your face are they? No where did I read that. So, you either suck it up, and wait in line like the rest of the PvE players, or simply change servers. longest Queue I had to wait in the PvP server was literally 1 minute. Think of this as Carbine trying to tell other players for "now" to join the other server. This is most likely the plan anyways, forcing players out of one server, and into another until things "Stabilize". Though, I suppose I just don't think of myself as someone who deserves things just for throwing money in one direction. I guess I'm what you would call "Content" with the situation, since it's not really affecting me in anyway. Must just be a "Murica" thing to feel so entitled. | |} ---- Oh. Confirmed. | |} ---- ---- This. I got to the character select screen, but time out with any character I try to login with. Someone again tell me why I'm paying money for this? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You have to keep trying. | |} ---- ---- ---- You are not a signature player with that trial message there... | |} ---- The trick has been around for awhile. People used it to get passed the queue in the games original launch. They just haven't ever fixed it. | |} ---- ---- so go play a different game while you wait, i still have some sub time to FF, so ill play that in the meantime, come try to play wildstar next week. this whole idea of cannot get on launch day so ill never play again is pretty stupid and has no logic behind it for the rest of the signature players idk how you got that far back. i logged in and was placed like 95th to enter | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The change realm trick is probably what is causing the lag to come back. Instead of people waiting in line they are finding "tricks" to force themselves in. @CRB_Cougar | |} ---- ---- Thank you. Clearing the cache helped. I had a feeling there was a solution my tired brain just hadn't thought of. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----